In both domestic and institutional cleaning operations, various commercial chemical products are used to clean surfaces, mirrors, countertops, toilet bowls, toilet chests, urinals, furniture, appliances, and other structures. The chemicals used in the cleaning operation are sometimes dissolved in water or diluted with water. Therefore a user needs a supply of the various chemical cleaners and containers for water.